wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shandris Feathermoon
| Lokacja = Forteca Feathermoon, Feralas | Tytuł = Generał Strażniczek | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Tyrande (przybrana matka) Malfurion (przybrany ojciec) Illidan (przybrany wujek) Jarod (partner) | Kompani = Jai'alator (hipogryf) | Poziom = ?? | Typ = Boss }} Shandris Feathermoon to NPC poziomu ?? oferujący zadania, przebywający w Fortecy Feathermoon na spornym terytorium Feralas. Shandris jest generałem Strażniczek. Biografia 'Wojna Starożytnych' W młodości Shandris mieszkała w wiosce Ara-Hinam, kiedy przybyły wojska Płonącego Legionu i zniszczyły osiedle. Oddzielona od rodziny dziewczyna uciekła na południe z innymi ocalałymi, jednak demony wciąż były tuż za nimi. Na szczęście podczas ucieczki napotkali Kur'talosa Ravencresta i jego armię elfów, które rozgromiły diabelski pomiot. Uchodźcy z Ara-Hinam połączyli się z obrońcami ojczyzny. Krótko później pogrążoną w ponurych myślach Shandris odnalazła Tyrande Whisperwind, kapłanka Elune. Tyrande zainteresowała się młodą elfką i nie mogła znieść myśli, że musi ona pozostać w samotności wśród uciekinierów, więc zaprosiła ją, by jej towarzyszyła. Shandris szybko pokochała kapłankę i wszędzie za nią szła, ucząc się sztuki boskiej magii i leczenia. Ponad wszystko elfka chciała wziąć udział w bitwie, lecz Tyrande tego zabroniła, więc Shandris potajemnie wymykała się za Siostrami ruszającymi do walki, kryjąc się w cieniach. Wyprawy jednak zostały nakryte przez Tyrande, która zabroniła jej pakować się więcej w niebezpieczeństwo. Ta niechętnie na to przystała. Jednak gdy nadeszła jedna z najważniejszych bitew w czasie wojny, Shandris złapała za łuk i pobiegła za Tyrande ruszającą do walki. Smocze Aspekty po raz pierwszy dołączyły do walki podczas tej bitwy, a Neltharion objawił swoją zdradę. Zapanował chaos, kiedy Deathwing w swoim szaleństwie zaczął mordować obrońców, demony i całe niebieskie stado smoków, dopóki Korialstrasz nie zmusił go do odwrotu. Gdy smoki zniknęły, rozproszeni obrońcy znaleźli się w ekstremalnie trudnej sytuacji, kiedy demony ponowiły natarcie. W chaosie bitwy Malfurion znalazł ukochaną Tyrande na skraju lasu, pozostającą na łasce i niełasce kogoś, kogo uważał za martwego - Xaviusa. Satyr przez pewien czas drwił z Malfuriona, lecz w chwili, gdy miał zadać młodemu druidowi śmiertelny cios, w jego ramię wbiła się upierzona strzała. Shandris, ukryta między drzewami, dowiodła swojej niebywałej biegłości w posługiwaniu się łukiem. Satyry Xaviusa próbowały otworzyć portal do Zin-Azshari, kiedy walczące nocne elfy i demony do nich się zbliżyły. Wielu satyrów poległo od strzał Shandris, a Malfurion starł się z samym Xaviusem. Skupiając się na drzewcu strzały wystającym z ramienia satyra, Malfurion wywołał w nim gwałtowny wzrost do postaci potężnego dębu, który w trakcie rozrostu pochłonął Xaviusa. Mimo to Malfurionowi nie udało się ocalić ukochanej Tyrande przed uciekającymi demonami. Powaloną rozpaczą swoją i Malfuriona Shandris uratował Korialstrasz i nakazał jej uratowanie kapłanki. Shandris, której nikt już nie wzbraniał udziału w walkach, przywdziała zbroję nieco zbyt dużą jak na swoje rozmiary i dołączyła do Sióstr Elune. Wraz z nimi podążyła za Jarodem Shadowsongiem, chociaż same wojowniczki były prowadzone teraz przez jego arogancką siostrę, Maiev. W trakcie ostatniej, epickiej bitwy, kiedy nocne elfy i połączone siły mieszkańców Kalimdoru stanęły naprzeciw nieprzeliczonej armii Archimonde'a Plugawego, Shandris rzuciła się do walki. Wraz z siostrami powaliła całe zastępy demonów celnie wystrzelonymi pociskami. Podczas Rozbicia Shandris uciekła wraz z pozostałymi elfami na zbocza Góry Hyjal. Gdy chaos ustał, Shandris stanęła obok Jaroda, nawet bliżej niż obok Tyrande. Zakończenie Rozbicia pokazuje, że Shandris zaangażowała się w związek z Jarodem Shadowsongiem. 'Curse of the Worgen' Shandris brała udział w Wojnie Satyra, dowodząc armią Strażniczek. Przewodziła ona wraz z druidami Ralaarem i Arvellem grupie ścigającą satyra Xalana Przerażającego. Mimo że go zabito, reszta jego sił niemal ich pokonała. Shandris i Strażniczki pozostawiły druidów satyrom. Ci przeżyli tylko dzięki sile całej sfory, by później zaatakować Shandris i jej łowczynie. Przywódczyni tylko została ranna, lecz Aldorei, Elanu, Morina i Tyrnas zginęły. Shandris szybko ozdrowiała i razem z Tyrande, Malfurionem i armią elfów wyruszyła na obozowisko satyrów. Tam zobaczyła pierwszego worgena, który zniszczył obóz, lecz później zaatakował elfów. Armia musiała uciekać. Musiała zmierzyć się z Samcem Alfa i jego dzikimi worgenami, których Malfurion uwięził w Daral'nirze dzięki Kosie Elune, którą dostarczyła mu Belysra. 'Długie czuwanie' Podczas długiego czuwania Shandris pozostawała prawą dłonią Tyrande i dostąpiła zaszczytu przewodzenia elitarnej grupie strażniczek znanej jako Cienioliście. 'Trzecia Wojna' Długie czuwanie Shandris zostało przerwane przez pojawienie się orczej Hordy. Gdy orkowie zaczęli szturmować las, Shandris i jej Strażniczki zaatakowały. W trakcie walk, dzięki potędze Groma Hellscreama wspomaganego krwią Mannorotha i wielką armią pijanych demoniczną krwią fel orków udało im się zabić półboga Cenariusa. Przerażona Shandris wycofała się w głąb Cienistej Doliny, by ostrzec wysoką kapłankę Tyrande. Ta szybko doszła do wniosku, że inwazja musi zostać powstrzymana. Shandris lojalnie się z nią zgodziła, kiedy obie wyczuły gęstniejący mrok. Łuczniczka podejrzewała, że to demoniczni orkowie, mordercy Cenariusa, lecz Tyrande nie była pewna. Shandris pozostała na zboczach Hyjalu, podczas gdy kapłanka ruszyła rozprawić się z problemem orków i ludzi. Jej obozowisko zostało zaatakowane przez potężny oddział nieumarłych, który ledwie udało się odeprzeć. Gdy Tyrande wraz z niedobitkami wróciła do Hyjalu, zrozumiała, że nadszedł czas, by jeszcze raz przebudzić druidów. Shandris dostała rozkaz obrony Drzewa Świata, Nordrassilu, podczas gdy Tyrande wyruszyła, by obudzić druidów. Łuczniczka bohatersko odpierała demony i nieumarłych do czasu, aż zobaczyła potężną armię demonów zbierającą się u stóp góry. Wtedy nadeszli Tyrande i Malfurion wraz z ludzkimi i orczymi sojusznikami. Razem opracowali plan, by skłonić Archimonde'a, by ten sam się zabił. Jaina Proudmoore broniła bazy ludzi, podczas gdy Thrall zajął się orczym obozowiskiem. Shandris stanęła u boku Tyrande na froncie. Broniąc siedziby Jainy, a później Thralla, strzały łuczniczki położyły wiele demonów trupem. Wreszcie gdy oba obozy padły, Shandris i Tyrande, wraz z resztą nocnych elfów, wycofały się na szczyt. W ostatniej bitwie Strażniczka walczyła dzielnie, podobnie jak nocne elfy, Starożytni, a nawet furbolgowie i mroczne trolle, którzy zjednoczyli się przeciwko potędze tysięcy demonów. Gdy nadszedł sam Archimonde, Malfurion szybko rzucił zaklęcie, które teleportowało wszystkie elfy i Starożytnych w bezpieczne miejsce. Demon, zbytnio ufając swoim siłom, wdrapał się na Nordrassil i szykował się do pochłonięcia jego energii. Wtedy Malfurion aktywował pułapkę. Tysiące starożytnych strażników nocnych elfów wyleciały z lasu i zniszczyły Archimonde'a. Shandris, bohaterka wielu bitew i teraz Trzeciej Wojny, pomogła Tyrande odzyskać ziemie nocnych elfów i odbudować ich osiedla. Pozostała w Kalimdorze, gdy Tyrande i Malfurion ścigali Illidana od Złamanych Wysp, przez Srebrzyste Sosny aż do ruin Dalaranu. 'World of Warcraft' Shandris została awansowana na generała armii Strażniczek i stacjonowała w Fortecy Feathermoon na Wyspie Sardor w Feralas, które to osiedle zostało nazwane na jej cześć. 'Stormrage' Broll dowiedział się, że Shandris ma mu towarzyszyć podczas jego wyprawy, lecz Tyrande planowała sama z nim wyruszyć. Zamiast tego Łuczniczka miała opiekować się Darnassus, kiedy Tyrande poszukiwała Malfuriona w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Shandris przekazała Kapłance swojego hipogryfa Jai'alatora. Później okazało się, że Shandris posiadała sieć szpiegów, dzięki czemu była informowana (i przekazywała te informacje Tyrande), o wszystkich wydarzeniach w Azeroth. Hamuul i Naralex próbowali dotrzeć do Łuczniczki, lecz zostali uciszeni przez ukrytych wojowników zdradzieckiego Fandrala. Zostali jednak uratowani przez Malfuriona, a Shandris pozostała w stolicy, by organizować mieszkańców, podczas gdy Malfurion z druidami leczyli Teldrassil i walczyli w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Gdy zażegnano kryzys Lorda Koszmaru, Shandris służyła jako świadek na długo oczekiwanym ślubie Malfuriona i Tyrande. Druid zauważył, że Shandris, mimo zaangażowania w walkę, brała udział w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Później się okazało, że udało jej się pozyskać sadzonkę alor'el jako prezent dla młodej pary. 'Seeds of Faith' Shandris dowodziła obroną Fortecy Feathermoon w trakcie ataku nag po Kataklizmie. Chociaż nocne elfy walczyły dzielnie, umocnienia fortecy padły pod naporem wroga oraz na skutek naturalnych katastrof pustoszoących Wyspę Sardor. Shandris nakazała ocalałym ewakuować się na wybrzeże, gdy sama została na wyspie, by kupić uciekinierom trochę czasu. Nagi zaproponowały, by ocaliła życie w zamian za głowę jej pani, Tyrande Whisperwind. Łuczniczka odpowiedziała zabijając negocjatora i walcząc do końca. Gdy Tyrande i Malfurion Stormrage do niej dotarli, była ciężko ranna. Desperacka modlitwa kapłanki do Eune dała jej siłę pozwalającą cofnąć Shandris z krawędzi śmierci. 'World of Warcraft: Cataclysm' Po zniszczeniu dawnej Fortecy Feathermoon na skutek przejścia potężnej fali tsunami, Shandris wybudowała nową fortecę na Zapomnianym Wybrzeżu. 'Wolfheart' Shandris pomagała Tyrande w organizacji szczytu Przymierza, lecz w pewnym momencie zaskoczona usłyszała, że Jarod Shadowsong powrócił do Darnassus z dobrowolnego wygnania. Spotkanie pary było bardzo emocjonujące. Wyjawiła mu swoje uczucia i powiedziała, że zazdrościła Shalasyr czasu, który z nim spędziła. Jarod przeprosił za nagłe i niewyjaśnione zniknięcie wyjaśniając swoje intencje, które przeszkodziły rozwinięciu związku; Shandris szkoliła się, by brać czynny udział w społeczeństwie nocnych elfów, podczas gdy Jarod pragnął żyć w odosobnieniu. Oboje stwierdzili, że było to platoniczne uczucie, po czym Shandris złożyła mu kondolencje po utracie żony. Później przybył goniec z Cienistej Doliny z wieściami, że Horda czyni przygotowania do inwazji na Dolinę. Shandris i Tyrande zebrały armię i wyruszyły, by powstrzymać Hordę. W międzyczasie doszło w Darnassus do serii tajemniczych zabójstw, jednak zaprzątnięta przygotowaniami do wojny Feathermoon nie miała dość czasu, by należycie zbadać sprawę. Razem z kapłanką ruszyły do walki. Na polu bitwy Shandris została ranna. Tyrande złożyła ofiarę Elune, pozwalając łuczniczce podjąć dalszą walkę. Gdy magnataury, tajna broń Garrosha Hellscreama, dotarły na pole bitwy, sytuacja odwróciła się na niekorzyść nocnych elfów. Szybka pomoc Variana Wrynna, Genna Greymane'a i gilneańskich worgenów pozwoliła jednak Przymierzu odnieść zwycięstwo. Po bitwie Shandris zorganizowała nową obronę Cienistej Doliny i wróciła z Tyrande do Darnassus. Po śledztwie okazało się, że mordercą na powrót przyjętych do społeczeństwa Wysoko Urodzonych była Maiev Shadowsong. Shandris później otrzymała zadanie pomocy Jarodowi w formowaniu jego nowego oddziału, Opiekunów. 'Wichry Wojny' Gdy Jaina Proudmoore zwróciła się o pomoc w obronie Theramore przed atakiem Hordy, Shandris przybyła na czele oddziału Strażniczek. Walczyły dzielnie, odpychając orków od murów miejskich. Jednak po bitwie doszły jej informacje, że Thalen Songweaver, zdrajca z Kirin Tor pracujący dla Hordy, został uratowany. Łuczniczka poprowadziła Strażniczki na północ na Pyłowe Bagniska, by go znaleźć, dzięki czemu niechcący uniknęła anihilacji miasta, gdy Garrosh Hellscream spuścił nań manobombę. 'Warlords of Draenor' Przebrana za anonimowego Łowcę, poszła do Draenoru, aby poszukać Allerię Windrunner. 'Legion' Shandris Feathermoon reprezentuje Strażniczki Nocnych elfów w Unseen Path, w zjednoczeniu wszystkich Łowców na Azeroth. Kiedy gracz Przymierza osiągnie Prestiżową Rangę 2, Shandris można znaleźć w Twierdzy Stormwind wraz z innymi znaczącymi przywódcami Sojuszu. Podczas Królewskiej Audiencji jest obecna na ceremonii prowadzonej przez Króla Anduina Wrynna, która gratuluje postaci za bitwy z Hordą, po otrzymaniu Medalu Waleczności Wielkiego Marszałka od Króla, a także za wygląd artefaktu. Shandris zaangażowała się w walkę z nagą Hatecoil w Azsuna. Pomagali jej mistrzowie Unseen Path.Requesting Reinforcements Jako członkini Unseen Path, Shandris uczestniczyła w pokonaniu Hakkara Mistrza Ogarów w Violet Hold.In Defense of Dalaran Zadania Shandris Feathermoon zaangażowana jest w następujące zadania: * 36 General Shandris Feathermoon * 37 The Battle of Sardor * 37 Hatecrest Forces * 37 General Skessesh * 37 Report to Silvia * 38D Pitting Madness Against Madness * 46 A Hero's Welcome * 46 Rise of the Silithid Cytaty Shandris: Moja pani, będę z tobą do końca życia! Tyrande: Nie nazywaj mnie tak, jestem wciąż Tyrande. ''Shandris: ''Tak, moja pani. :Shandris do Tyrande, kiedy kapłanka nieoczekiwanie otrzymała tytuł Wysokiej Kapłanki Shandris: Idę z tobą!. ''Tyrande: ''To nie jest możliwe. ''Shandris: ''Dobrze posługuję się łukiem! Ojciec mnie uczył! Jestem tak dobra, jak inni! :Shandris do Tyrande przed wielką bitwą, kiedy Neltharion pokazał swoją zdradę. Tyrande! Chwalmy Elune, udało ci się! Nieumarli pojawili się znikąd i zaatakowali wioskę bez ostrzeżenia. Uwagi * Shandris po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w kampanii Koniec Wieczności, ostatnim akcie Warcraft III :Reign of Chaos, w której odgrywała pomniejszą rolę. W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne nie pojawia się wcale. W Warcraft III posiada ona ten sam model, co Sylvanas Windrunner, tylko z inną kolorystyką. * Wiadomości o Shandris można znaleźć w trylogii Wojna Starożytnych, gdzie odgrywa ważną rolę drugoplanową. * Shandris pojawia się również na krótko w powieści Stormrage. List do Strażniczek Referencje en:Shandris Feathermoon de:Shandris Mondfeder es:Shandris Feathermoon fr:Shandris Pennelune Kategoria:Feralas NPC Kategoria:Dzika Maczuga Kategoria:Feralas quest giver Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Kategoria:Wolfheart Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Seeds of Faith Kategoria:Stormrage Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Curse of the Worgen